1. Field
This disclosure is directed to antenna and radio frequency transceivers combinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags comprise an antenna communicatively coupled to a RFID circuit. In some cases the RFID circuit and antenna are manufactured on the same substrate. In other cases, the RFID circuit is manufactured separately from the antenna, and the antenna and RFID circuit are communicatively coupled, such as by a cable. For small RFID tags, or situations where the cost of the tag needs to be low, coupling by way of a wire or cable makes assembly mechanically complex, thus driving up the cost of each tag.